Dawn of Nobody
by Q. Fuller
Summary: With everything on the line, will Ale make it back in time. Will Lerena wind up with Lumaria. And just what is Ansem up to? Find out in the sequel Wrath of the Nobodies. Twinkle Twinkle. If you want to keep up, review and alert me.
1. Opening

"Will you marry me?" Ale dropped down to one knee, and held up an engagement ring. His normally spiky red hair, was gelled up, and put into a ponytail. He even wore his green contacts, opposed to his glasses. In the chair across from him sat a beautiful woman. Her perfect lips parted to speak, but she was too stunned. Her face became poised with shock. Ale became nervous from waiting. "…" Nothing could come out.

"Her light blue, crystalline eyes lit up with joy. "Of course I will." She leapt from her seat, hugging Ale. Ale sighed. "I love you so much. You don't know the depths of my affection for you Lerena." Ale closed his eyes, and embraced the hug.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped their hands. Two lives were coming together as one. A bond shared throughout eternity...

"Kingdom Hearts Presents"

Axel and Larxene in…

"Dawn of Nobody"

Lerena jumped up. Her breathing was horribly labored. "Ale?" She mouthed, but no words came out. The woman looked around the white room expecting to see someone.

Nothing

A door opened to her far right, and a black robe was hanging on a plastic hanger. Lerena looked down to see she was naked. "Is anyone there?" The naked blonde looked up. Only silence. She got up and walked to the closet. Next to the robe, was a pair of black gloves, boots, and a set of pencil looking weapons. "Someone want to answer me?" Lerena rolled her eyes as she put the robe on.

Opposite of the white room, another door opened. "How do I know I can trust you?" Lerena crossed her arms. Still silence. Just then all doors in the room slammed shut. "Wha?-" The air began getting thin. Lerena gasped. "Okay!" She managed to choke out before dying. The door opened again, and air returned to the room. "PMS much?" She muttered going through the door, scowling as she walked into the hall.

There were 13 doors in the long bright hall. Six to the left, six to the right, and one at the very end of the hall. The last door opened as she neared it. Entering the room, she noticed a book on the dresser. "Marquis de Sade." Lerena read the cover. My favorite book. This must be my room." She turned around and sighed. "Why is everything white?" A door to her left opened up.

Through the door was some sort of capsule pod. It stood upright in the center. The pod hissed as it opened, resembling a blooming flower. Lerena climbed into the pod, and it began to close. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.


	2. In the darkness

Chapter 1: 

There was only emptiness. A big, white, empty void.

"Welcome." A voice called from nowhere.

Lerena looked all around. There was nobody to be found. Suddenly, over in the distance, appeared a figure in a black robe similar to hers. "Who's there?" She squinted at the robed mystery. Her voice was filled with fear and curiosity. The robed person moved along the floor gracefully, as if it were gliding. The very aura it gave off allowed Lerena to see it was a male.

"Who are you?" Lerena questioned the robeclad enigma. The robed man snapped his fingers, and a chair materialized behind Lerena like it was nothing. "Sit." He stared at her blankly. "Based on the information I have, you're from Sunset Horizons? Am I correct?" He watched her as she crossed he arms. Her general demeanor gave him his answer, but decided to test the woman.

"And if I am?" Lerena tucked a loose hair behind her ear. She had decided it was better to play it close to the vest. There was no telling if this guy was a serial killer, or anything of that sort. "That would mean that you know all about hearts, heartless, and The Keyblade. Am I correct?" His low gravelly voice was backed by another, softer voice. It sounded as if it had no control over itself. "Is this going anywhere?" Lerena forced a fake yawn.

"Well, you said you already know of the heartless, so I can just go to the go point." Lerena rolled her eyes. The enigmatic man materialized a chair behind him and sat as well. "Very well. A few years ago, some things happened; as a result, I was forced into hiding. I could not reveal to the worlds my so-called existence. The time has come for me to resurface, and it cannot do it alone. You see, I need my army back." His face was hidden by his hood, but you could feel his evil toothy grin. He ended his sentence on a cliffhanger to appeal to her sense of curiosity.

"Your army? What could that possibly do with me?" Lerena was beginning to get interested. Hook; Line and Sink'er. The cloak wearing man trapped her with his words. "How shall I explain?" He paused for a moment. "For a while there were two versions of me. Before one of them was destroyed, I was created. The other me was left to rule his empire of non-people." He waited for Lerena reply, knowing she wouldn't be able to follow right away. The blonde lady had to think hard on that one. It didn't make sense, but neither did what was going on. "Wait a second. Two versions of you?. How is that even physically possible? It defies the Law of Physics." Lerena began to look confused. "And I still don't understand what this has to do with me." The man sighed.

"I can explain better this way."

"When a person with a strong heart loses their heart, the darkness in their heart devours their heart, until there is no light left." The man began. "The darkness in that person's heart manifests itself a form called a heartless, but you knew this." Lerena nods. "At the same time, the person's body and soul fade away from the realm of light. They begin acting of their own volition, thus a nobody is formed." He continued on, until he got down to her.

"I found your heart wandering the darkness, looking for your body and soul." Lerena's eyes wideneed. "My body and soul? Are you trying to tell me that I was a nobody?" She stood up, not believing the man. "That's where you com in. When I found you, you were just a heartless. A remnant, if you will, of what you were. With my knowledge of advanced technology, I created a false heart to house your heartless in. One could even go as far as to say that you are a human heartless."

For hours he went on and on. Lerena stared blankly as she was able to catch only bits of information. "Either way, I'd rather wait for the others." He got up to walk off. "Human Heartless?" Learne dropped to the floor. Her thoughts raced about what the man told her. She didn't want to believe him, but what other choice did she have. She was at his mercy for now. "What others?" Lerena asked trying to regain composure. "This is a virtual world that is linked to a computer that is directly interfacing with your brain. Think of it as your ball of clay. Mold it as you see fit." He snickered, slowly evaporating into nothing...


	3. A meeting of Organizers

Dawn of Nobody: Chapter 2

How I wish I could see you;

To hold you;

To feel you;

I wish we could be together; through eternity.

"Two, three, four, five, seven, ten, and eleven." The black robed man walked down a line counting the recongregated hearts. They emitted an eerie blue glow. The eight hearts illuminated the dark room. The flashing lights flickered on and off, causing a sort of ominous ambience. "Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus; be patient my minions, we'll be whole again soon." The disciples of Ansem just floated in the tube of hearts. "Your hearts scream redemption and sorrow. If I had a heart, this is where I'd weep for my fallen comrades." He walked over to seven, ten, and eleven. "My army will not be complete without you three. I hear the screams of agony your hearts emanate. Rest assured, you will be granted amnesty when time comes." He paused for a moment. "The ears of a nobody hear the cries of the innocents, and the dead. Bring me your trouble, and I will lay them to rest."

"Will you marry me? Will you marry me? Will you marry me?" Lerena played that moment over again, not allowing it to pass. Her heart ached for her fallen lover. "Why aren't you here with me? I love you, and I need you right now." She balled herself up in a ball. The tears flowed down her pale cheeks, and dropped off her face. The virtual Ale kept getting down on one knee. "I can't take much more of this excruciating loneliness. It's torture."

"Will you marry me?" Ale asked for the 312th time that day.

Lerena sighed and made Ale get down on his knee once more. "Will you marry me?"

"You don't know how much I miss you; how much I want you here. The real you, not just some virtual imitation." She flung her arm through the redhead. "Fucking holograms." The woman tried to kiss the virtual Ale, but her face went through. "You'll never know." She said as her eyes flowed with overwhelming tears of sorrow. The woman had given up.

"Alone in the darkness"

"A nobody; doomed to fade. Alone in the darkness, he roams seeking redemption from a world that never gave him a choice to not, or not be." A blindfolded nobody walks the outer darkness, talking to himself. "His mind plays tricks on him in retribution for his prior sins." He caries a huge sin-labeled cross on his back. The nobody slowly makes his way to nowhere.

"Forgotten and alone; how sad. How long has it been, sixteen years?" A second voice called from the darkness. "Sixteen years, seven months, twenty-one days, thirteen hours, twelve minutes and forty-nine seconds. And that still wasn't enough time to get away from you." He spoke to the voice with familiarity.

"You don't have to say it. I can smell them on you." He lowered his head as he adjusted the giant cross on his back. "I know what you want. I have it. To get it, you need me." The second voice took form. He wore a black coat like the nobody. "You smell like that guy from six years ago." The blindfolded nobody stopped walking.

"But why me? What could you possibly be seeking? I am no longer needed within your organization." He asked the robed man. He looked at his blinded compatriot.

"Perfection. I am not what I should truly be. I am neither heartless nor am I a nobody. Just caught in between differences of existence." He waved his arms around gracefully while explaining to emphasize his words.

"Immortality. I want to be a God, and rule over my empire of human, heartless, and nobody alike. A world truly fit to call my own dominion. Complete omnipotence." The robed mystery pointed to the cross that rested on the back of the nobody. It judged him, no matter where he went, it would always be there; haunting him; reminding him of his past.

"But most of all, I want revenge. The Keyblade master and friends will pay for what they did to me." He answered the blindfolded nobody who was just staring as him; although it couldn't be seen through the blindfold. "Ansem." said the blindfolded nobody. "Do not call me that. That name was stolen by the other. I cannot be called by those names, nor this human's name."

The blindfolded nobody thought to himself. "You should abandon all hopes of triumph against the Keyblade wielder. His friends are more than enough for than you. Don't you remember Xemnas?" The robed man nodded slightly. "He took on the Keybearer and his guardian, and lost. What's left of him is scattered throughout the world of nothingness. If you want to challenge the Keybearer, then you need to be complete. It's the only way." The blindfold nobody put it simply.

"You're very blunt. That's why I need you. Even if you're not a part of my organization, then just act as my advisor. My revenge doesn't have to come at a cost to you. Zexion…Ienzo; my friend. I will leave you with time to think on your answer." With that, the robed man faded to a dark shaded nothing.

"Zexion…Ienzo"

"Anyone knows why we're here?" A man with short blonde hair and a goatee looked all around the empty, white room that the group of misfits stood in. "Or at least where we're at?" Another man spoke up. This man was different than the others by a large margin. He moved a loose strand of blue hair from his face. He seemed very aggravated to be there, wherever he was. His eyes focused on the group of four across the room. "You four seem to know each other pretty well. Can any of you tell us what's going on?"

Across the room, four men in the same black robe sat together. "Are you talking to us?" A man with slicked-back, black hair with gray streaks remarked back. The other three men stood up behind him. They all were waiting to assist their friend. "What do you know about what's going on?"

The blue haired man moved closer to the four men. "Gee, I just don't know." The older man snapped back. Sensing tensions were high, the younger, blonde-haired man jumps in between the older men. "Whoa! Everyone should just calm down. There's no need for violence." He sounded like a child; more around the age of post-adolescence. "SHUT UP!" The two shouted. He younger man retreated to a corner in the room, and pouted. All the courage was knocked out of him. "I was only trying to help." His tiny voice uttered before he was interrupted.

"He mentioned something about being heartless." A voice called from one corner of the room; like it had been broken. It was a beautiful young lady. The kind, that would make you give up your 401K. The kind, that would make you write fan fics about her. She wiped a tear from her right eye, and wiped it on her robe. Lerena was indeed at the end of her rope. Constantly tormented with the thing she wants most; the memory of him.

"Look, a chick." The young man whispered to the other blonde man with the goatee, who in turn only snickered and said nothing. He moved over to the crying woman, and sat down beside her. The room was small. There was a ledge for sitting that went around all four corners.

"Hi, my name is Dyme. I'm a musician." He tried to court the sobbing lady. "I'm engaged, so you can take your weak, teenager rap with you." Lerena was offended, and shoved him down to the floor. The blue haired man and the older pepper haired gentleman took notice. "I have no time to deal with the likes of you." She wiped her face clear of all tears. At least she wasn't alone anymore, but what a bad first impression.

"Well engaged, do you have a name?" The blue haired man could only chuckle at Dyme's failure. She just sat quietly, not knowing whether to trust the new guys or not. Even though it seemed like they were in the same position as she was, Lerena still didn't want to take any chances. The older, pepper haired gentleman walked back with his group to the wall. "I think if we're going to be trapped in here together, then we at least ought to know who we're surrounded by. First off, my name is Isa." He smiled politely. Lerena snickered under her breath.

"Oh, well it seems the lass really fancies you." A man said from behind Isa. His voice was drenched in sarcasm. "The name is Durlo. Have no fear; I'll be no trouble for you. Lady Luck is the only lass for me." He smiled, but Dyme began rolling on the floor, laughing. He turned to the boy swiftly. "And I'd like to know what so funny." He stared inquisitively. "Your name…sounds like…a…LAXATIVE!" Dyme was laughing so hard, he was crying. His face turned red, and he started having trouble breathing. "Yeah, your name is Dime, but you're laughing at me." Durlo rolled his eyes at the idiot on the floor; with enough sarcasm to choke an elephant.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's an idiot." A man in the corner called. He had long, fluffy, pink hair walked over to Lerena. "Enchante" He said as he grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "I go by the name of Lumaria. But you may call me Vanity. They all do." He let go of her hand, as she snatched it away. "I'm sure they do." She regained her composure. It had been a while since she had seen anyone, let alone an attractive male. "Why do they call you Vanity?" Durlo inquired. "Because, all I do it work on my looks. I stay in the mirror constantly. It's as the writer of this fic says "Twinkle Twinkle." He fluffed his hair out more, and sat next to the Lerena, who was silently looking at her hands in shock.

"Do any of you have names?" Isa was still trying to "go commando" on the situation. "Who are you, the boss?" The pepper haired man was becoming increasingly unbearable. He stood back up, and grinned as he was ready for a fight. "Must you be so difficult? He only asked a question." Dyme wagged his finger from his corner. "SHUT UP!" The two shouted again. "Idiots don't get to speak." One of the three behind the pepper haired man moved forward to speak. "Now Braig, the little eyesore has a point. You are being quite rude." His cold, emotionless stare was brought to a forced smile. "HEY!" Dyme had just caught on.

"As if; it's obvious this blue haired freak is working with whoever's holding us here." Braig stared Isa down with his one functional eye. "You think I'd hold my own self captive? You're dumber than you look; which is pretty bad considering your poor depth perception." Isa tried to make a joke, but everyone just stared blankly. "Bad joke mate." Durlo shook his head at Isa's failure.

Awkward Silence…

"I have an idea." Dyme raised his hand. "Whoever didn't introduce themselves, should just say their name on the count of three." He smiled at the thought. Hopefully the others would agree. He didn't like the idea of violence. Just then a bulky red haired man moved across the room over to Dyme. His right eye twitched, and he wet himself. "You know, for an idiot, you've outthought some of the most brilliant scientists the world knows. It shows that you have more common sense that they do." He stares down Even and Braig. "Anyone opposes his rule?" He looks wanting someone to object. Nobody spoke up. "That's better. Then, on my count…"

1…

2…

3…

"Aeleus"

"Even"

"Dilan"

"Lerena"

The rest said at the same time. "Now there won't be anymore fighting." Aeleus stared at Isa and Braig. Nobody said anything. "Good."


	4. Haunting Memories

Dawn of Nobody  
Chapter 3

"I'm here now, and forever." Lerena held Ale's hand as a wave of darkness rolled towards them. He could tell that she was really the one for him. Lerena ran forwards holding up the ends of her wedding dress, as to not get dirt on it. "We have to get out of here."

"I'm sorry Lerena," Ale muttered under his breath "this is my fault. It'll end with me." Lerena kept running, expecting her fiancé to be behind her.

Ale turned to his dying world. "Heartless minion go forth. Envelop this world in darkness. Take it's heart and find me the door." A dark-skinned man with long, white hair called. Neo-Shadow heartless rose from pools of darkness. Someone was commanding the dark beings that were devouring peoples' hearts. The sky turned to a dark black as lightning blasted through the sky. "Tssh" The sky flashed for less than a second.

Lerena continued to run avoiding the darkness attempting to remove her heart. "Ale, what are we going to do?" She didn't look back to see if her fiance was behind her. "Ale" She called again. Lerena ran down some stairs that led to the beach. People were running around randomly to avoid the heartless, but to no avail. "No, I don't want to die." A rather large man called as a heartless jumped on him. "Daddy" Lerana's eyes welled up with tears as she ran to rescue her father. It instantly clawed at the man's chest and removed the glowing red heart from his chest. With his last few seconds, he looked over at his daughter. "I...love-" He managed to muster before he faded from sight.

Lerena just twitched. She dropped to her knees and let the tears flow from her father's death. A heartless silently rose from the ground. It eyed Lerena carefully. "Why am I losing everyone I love? Why is this happening to me?" Lerena punched the ground. She didn't notice the Neo-Shadow behind her. The heartless jumped at her while she was crying. It brought it's claw down to rid her of the pain inside. Nevermore would she have to feel.

"Get back!" A fire and wind wheel whizzed past Lerena's head, and pinned the heartless to the column of the reception tent.Wisps of darkness evaporated from the spot where the heartless was hit. The chakram disappeared. "Wha-?" Lereana looked up to see a red haired man in a tuxedo slashing away at heartless. "Iano" She called him. "What are you doing here? Leave before you get your heart taken too." He looked back at her. "In the event my brother can't take care of you, I have to." Iano ducked another Neo-Shadow, and slashed it in the back. It evaporated in darkness like the other one did.

"I have plans for my life, so I can't take care of you. Ale needs you at the altar." Iano sent another chakram flying after another heartless. He chased it down. "No, get back here!" He shouted at the heartless.

"Silly boy, don't you know who I am?" The white haired man asked Ale. "I am the darkness you called to. I am only doing what you asked for. This is what you wanted." He pointed to the ocean. three waterspouts shot up from the surface. "I didn't ask for this. I only wished to escape this world with my wife. Fix this now!" Ale summoned his weapons; the fire and wind wheels. The heartless commander noticed Lerena coming back to this direction. "I wonder what'll happen if your "wife" finds out that this is your fault? Would she still love you? I know the answer to that. She'd be heartbroken." He faded from sight leaving Ale to wait for his supposed to be future wife.

"Stupid heartless, you ruin everything. Tonight was supposed to be my wedding night, but now it's ruined." The heartless evaporated into nothing as Lerena ran past. "A wedding eh. I love weddings; give my best to the groom." The white haired man appeared in front of Lerena. He smiled at the blonde in her now dirty dress. "Is that supposed to be a joke? Who are you? Is this your doing?" She questioned him. "I know you're there boy. You're nowhere near my skill. Try something a little more your speed." The heartless commander disappeared again leaving Ale and Lerena to fight heartless themselves.

While running from the heartless, the couple ran out of the trench/stairway, pastthe gazebo, and wound out in a battle scarred field of just dirt. There was nothing but flat land for miles. The blackened sky called lightning throught the clouds as rain began to drip. "Tssh" A bolt of lightning cracked, illuminating the sky. Ale and Lerena desparately tried to run away from the minions of the man taunting their lives. "We won't get out of this alive if we don't fight." Ale turned his head to his fiance. She nodded and brought out her ranged weapons "Green Daggers". Ale stretched his hands to the side and summoned his "Fire and Wind wheels". Any fear and uncertainty that threatened Lerena's mind was instantly washed away. Only courage and valor was left in her heart as she ran forward. Her blue eyes changed to a crisp, electric green. Lerena sent one of her daggers flying through a heartless' head.

"This is my world! You're not welcome here!" Ale shouted to the dark being. He brought his right wheel behind his head and launched it. It sliced through the air taking 12 heartless with it. "Get back!" Ale sent the other one flying as he resummoned the first. "Lerena, are you okay?" He looked around for his future wife. The blonde was having no difficulty dispatching her would be dispatchers. One after the other, the heartless dissapated. Darkness and hearts were rising from the ground at an increasingly high rate.

"Ale, as much as I like fighting, there is too many to keep doing this." Lerena brought her hand through the darkness as it faded. "I know what you're hinting at. Should we try it? It hasn't been perfected yet." Ale was slashing away at the hordes of neoshadows coming at him. "I don't see how we have a choice." She backflipped over the neoshadow, grabbed its antenna, and stabbed it in the back.

"Lerena." Ale grabbed his future wife's hand, and they switched places. Lerena kicked a few heartless, as did Ale. "Lovers Waltz" They both grabbed the free hand of their lover and started attacking. They brought each other face to face, and turned their heads, cheek to cheek. Ale brought his hand to Lerena's waist, and they began to dance. It wasn't just a regular dance. With each step they took, the couple dashed; taking out heartless. The graceful dance attack dashed back and forth through the battleground ridden with heartless.

"Fire and Lightning" Ale and Lerena stood side by side holding hands. The free hands of the two clapped together creating sparks of fire and electricity. They stood back to back with each other now holding swords of both elements. The both of them began to rotate, slicing the fiends opposings them. "I don't know if I can hold it!" Ale called from within the electrical flame pillar. "Keep it together! There's only one more part left." Lerena consoled her man. The pillar revolved around the area destroying more heartless.

"Right"  
"It's over."

The pillar exploded into sparks and embers on the ground. "Ready" Lerena asked Ale. "Let's do it." He smiled. "Bond of Eternity." Both lovers grabbed each other and proceeded to kiss. A light from both hearts illuminated the battlefield, blocking out all darkness. The light consumed all heartless on the field, leaving only hearts fluttering away to the sky.

The light faded leaving Lerena with a slightly red cheeks. Her eyes were unfocused, and her face looked like it was zoned out. "It's perfect." She whispered to herself. "Lerena" Ale shook her. "Lerena, we have to get out of here before that man comes back."

"It's too late. I'm here. And for the record, I'm a heartless as well. I command all heartless. All darkness belongs to me as will Kingdom Hearts; the heart of all worlds." The heartless man laughed at the both of them. "Are you actually happy? So you destroyed a few thousand heartless.That's nothing to celebrate." He snapped his fingers and twice as many Neo-shadows appeared. "This world will fall to darkness. Even as I talk to you, thousands upon thousands of more heartless are searching for this world's heart.Through that, I will obtain a way through to the inner darkness. The heart of all worlds; Kingdom Hearts." Ale eyed the human heartless, beathing heavily. That attack took a lot out of him.

The three of them stood there. The couple still watching the heartless and their leader. "I grow weary of you staring at me with eyes longing for darkness. I shall give you your heart's request." He snapped his fingers again and the ground started to shake. "An earthquake?" Lerena looked around. "No.The world's dying. We lost. He found the heart of the world." Ale dropped to one knee, and punched the ground. Lerena's blue eyes watered, and tears fell down her face. "That can't be."

"Believe it princess, it's over." The heartless man turned away from Ale and Lerena. He looked at the Neo-Shadow nearest him. "Kill them." And began to float away.

"No!" Lerena stood up. "I can't accept that." The white haired heartless man turned back. "Eh? You, stop." He ordered the heartless. "What was that?" He smiled. "Lerena, stop. He won. There's no reason to fight anymore." He held on to the ground trying not to fall over. She charged at the man. "Minions, restrain her!" The white haired heartless stretched his hand out and five Neo-Shadows jumped on Lerena.

"You'll learn to stay down." The five heartless relinquished shape, and became a wrap of darkness. "I told you I control all darkness. I AM DARKNESS!" He raised his hand to the sky, and Lerena went up. "What's going on? Ale help me!" She called for her lover. "Lerena!" He charged. "Now is where you beg for me not to pry your heart from your body." Ale sent both his weapons at the heartless holding his future wife. "Fuck you! Kill me!" She spat at him. "Then die." The fire and wind wheels went through the man like he was made of air.

The human heartless dropped his hand, and Lerena proceeded to fall. "Lerena!" His eyes widened at the sight of his future wife falling to her death. He ran to catch her, but he couldn't move. "Wha?" Pools of darkness restrained him. "Too bad. You won't get to see me rip your wife's heart out. The saddest part is knowing that it's all your fault." Ale opened his mouth to speak, but the darkness covered it. He continued to sink slowly into the darkness until there was nothing left. A heart rose from the darkness that Ale disappeared in, and it closed behind the heart. "So much for you."

As she continued to fall, a tear fell from her left eye. "Ale." She whispered to herself, bracing for impact.

"KA-RASSH!" Her tiny frame hit the ground hard.

Lerena's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She struggled to hold back her wail of pain, but it slipped through her perfect lips. "Gaaaaaahhhh!" Blood splattered from her mouth. She twitched at the pain. "Now as I promised. I shall forcefully rip your heart from your body. I think I'll dine on your heart. It's so strong, and resilient. It'll be quite tasty." The man moved over to her and stretched his hand out. Lerena said nothing. She was truly defeated. Another pool of darkness opened,this time under the blonde woman. "Darkness conquers all worlds." He spoke with hostility in his voice. The darkness wrapped itself around the rest of Lerena's body.

Lerena fell within the darkness and felt a hand enter her chest. Within the darkness, all she saw was her heart leaving her body...then nothing. What was left of her tried to scream against the darkess. Calling for her mate, she screamed

"ale" silence  
"ale" silence  
"ale" silence

"ALE!" Lerena awoke in a cold sweat and jumped up. "Ale." A hoarse whisper exited her full, perfect lips. She looked at the empty space in her bed to her left. "I miss you. Where are you? Why aren't you here when I need you?" Lerena lied back down, looking at the ceiling of her room given to her be the cloaked man.

"Knock knock" A small rap on the door startled the blonde. "Go away." Her voice was barely heard on the other side of the door. "It's me." A maculine, but delicate voice replied. The voice was beautiful; like the voice of an angel, or a bishounen. Lerena got up to open the door; there was Lumaria. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." She rubbed her eyes. "You were crying about him again; weren't you?" Lumaria walked past the blonde and sat on the bed.

Lerena closed the door and went back to the bed. "He's my fiance. I'm allowed to think about him." She laid face down. "If it causes you this much grief, then why do you subject your to it? Why not do something that will make you happy?" Lumaria laid all the way back too. His black and white pajamas contrasted to her all black, silk gown. A tear fell down her left cheek. "I am happy." See tried to mask her sorrow with anger. "Is this going anywhere, or do I have to throw you out of here?"

"I thought about you again." Lumaria stared up at the ceiling. "And yes, I know you're engaged. Seriously, what are the odds of finding him? Even finding the right heartless could take years; which we don't know if we have with that so called enigmatic man running around at will." Lumaria grabbed Lerena's hand and kissed it. "What are you doing?" Lerena closed her eyes. "Even for a brief moment, please, don't allow yourself to be sad. I can't stand seeing you that way." He moved closer to Lerena and kissed her neck. She moaned in pleasure, not wanting him to stop. "Just promise me, you won't let yourself be sad anymore; please?" The bishounen put his arm around her.

Before she could open her mouth to respond, a deep moan tore through the silence. Lerena moved Lumaria's hand from her breast. Her thoughts went back to Ale, and couldn't go through with it. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She got up and opened the door, signaling for Lumaria to leave. She was breathing hard. "I think you need to leave." Tears streamed from her face.

Lumaria got off of Lerena's bed and walked to her. "I'm sorry love." He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away. "Yeah... I'm sorry too." She said, closing the door behind the man. Lerena got back in bed, and culed up in a ball; first silently, then loudly crying herself to sleep.

XOX

"Well what have we here?" The cloaked unknown saw a red figure in the distance. It appeared to be a person. Alone, it limped towards the hooded enigma.

"Do you need help friend?" A voice called for the red haired person.

"Do you have my heart?" The red head asked the empty space of eternal nothingness.

"Not your heart, but I do have a heart for you." The disembodies voice replied. Though there was no face, the red headed person could feel it's evil smile.

"A heart...for me?"

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask


	5. You are fake Who are you?

This is going to be a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. It's hard without MS Word. P.S. Alcohol is bad for you kids. You know, morals and all that good stuff.

Dawn of Nobody Chapter 5:

The blindfolded nobody stopped walking. Someone wearing a black coat similar to his stood in the way. His bright red hair pierced the darkness, and shone brightly for a long distance. It reminded him of a memory long forgotten. "Have you seen anyone come by here?" The red haired person asked the nobody. The blindfolded lifter his left eyebrow, but his expression was blank. "I wear a blindfold." He replied flatly. "I didn't ask all that." He snapped. "I asked you did you see anyone come by." The crimson haired stranger stared angrily at the nobody.

The enigmatic man faded in from nothing. His figure entered sight in the television room, standing in front of Durlo, Braig, and Dilan. The trio were smashed watching American football. "**Touchdooooowwwwwwnnnn**" A voice shouted from the television that was reminiscent of a "Tinactin" commercial. "**Touchdooooowwwwwwnnnn**" Braig and Durlo shouted after the T.V. finished. "What the hell are you doing?" The robed man collected the half empty bottles from the two drunken men who were dancing the "touchdown" dance. He got to Dilan, and reached for the bottle. "You touch it and I'll stab you in the face." Dilan didn't take his half closed off of the T.V.

"Yeah, Dilly'll staber yer face." Braig jumped up and got closer to the robed man. Durlo snickered behind him. "Chill out mom, we're not as think as you drunk we are." Durlo started to roll on the floor laughing. "He rofl'd!" Braig snatched his bottle back and sat next to the rofl'ing blond man. "Yes you are! You don't drink! What's going on?" Durlo fell asleep and Braig made his way back up. He staggered and slurred his words. "I might be drunk, but at least I'm not fugly." With that he fell back on the couch where Dilan was sitting and went to sleep as well. Dilan looked at him fallen comrades and scoffed. "Tch, amateurs"

5 hours and 3 pots of coffee later...

"Lady and gentlemen, we have a new arrival within our ranks. With that, I can proceed in the plan." He removed his hood, and long white hair dropped down to his back. His perfectly bronzed skin contrasted with the white walls. His eyes opened exposing the fiery red ever-changing colors. Instantly his eyes went from red to an intense flaming orange. "Ansem, it's been you this whole time and you didn't tell us?" He as well as Braig, Dilan, and Aeleus were surprised. "I found him wandering the darkness searching for his heart."

There, behind the group, stood a man wearing the same long, black coat moved from the wall. Silently he moved towards the eleven in the room. The man took off his hood, and lavender and gray hair fell, covering his right eye. He proceeded to remove his blindfold and open his mouth to speak. "I'm here."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning…

"Has anyone seen Lumaria?" Lerena entered the kitchen with a certain flare that would only be recognized by Lumaria as lust. She sat next to the blue haired in need of anger management; Isa. (my favorite pairing) He didn't pay her any mind, and silently kept sipping his tea. "Mo, fe meber slowdup." Dyme spewed the chewed up foodstuffs in his mouth everywhere as he spoke. "Pash shta shtoasht." He didn't bother letting anyone grab the toast, and just stuffed it into his mouth. Isa lifted up his cup to avoid the see food going into it. "Eat or speak, please choose." The blue haired man said with an extreme amount of restraint. He again sipped from his cup.

"I think the boy meant the Lumaria never showed up." Durlo cut into his steak. "Hurk" Dyme began to choke, and began to pound his chest ferociously. Just then Even walked in, "My God, he's manner less glutton." mortified at the sight of Dyme sucking down his orange juice. "GAAAAHHH" The youngest blond took a gasp for air. Lumps of chewed up food were still in Dyme's cheeks, hanging out like they were trying to escape as well.

"Yeah, that's just what I want to see in the morning with a huge ass hangover." Dilan held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger as he closed his eyes. He made his way to the counter and poured himself some coffee.

"Wait, what do you mean he never showed up? You were in his room?" Lerena looked at the immature blond. "He said he would be right back, but he didn't come back." Dyme wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Hey, can you pass me a bagel?" He asked Braig. "Sure kid, long as you never eat around me again." The older man tossed the bag/roll thing.

Lerena got up and walked out of the kitchen. She peeked on the couch only to find Aeleus napping. He was sweaty, probably from working out. "Hey Aeleus, have you seen Lumaria?" She violently shook the muscular, sleeping man. "You better have a good reason for waking me." He didn't open his eyes after waking up. The blonde moved in front of him. "Have you seen Lumaria? I have to apologize to him." She sat there waiting for his answer.

Aeleus paused for a while, allowing her to think he's asleep. "I saw him with Ansem in the lab last night. He was pretty shaken up, but he fixed all that." The redhead turned over to face the back of the couch. "Go check his room." With that, fake snoring erupted from his head. "You're faking." Lerena walked away. "I - **said** - ZZZ." He emphasized his word "said" and falsely snored again.

Lerena approached the door of the angelic bishounen man. The scent of roses and other not as strong flowers filled her senses with ease and worry. He only kept fresh flowers when something was bothering him. She could vaguely make out the sounds of the man humming. "My sanctuary yeah" The slightly inaudible sounds became louder as she leaned against the man's dresser. He was brushing his hair.

"So I didn't catch you at breakfast. Are you still mad about what happened?" Lerena asked Lumaria without looking at him. He ignored her and continued singing. "What, no sleazy comment? No cheesy pick-up line?" She continued with semi-sadistic tone. "All of that doesn't matter." The graceful man nicknamed "Vanity" replied to her finally. "What? Are you okay?" Lerena waved her hand in front of him. "Yes, why do you ask?" It was then she noticed the calming smile he aimed at her was fake. Behind that smile was nothing. His eyes were empty, and there was no emotion behind them. "You-you're fake. You're not the same man I thought so highly of. You're not Lumaria anymore." The man grabbed her hand. "So you finally noticed."


	6. Ansem Wins

Review if you read. I like reviews. Don't make me start singing "Every time we touch"

"Lerena" Ansem appeared from nothing behind the blonde. She wasn't having a good day. First, she had the misfortune of seeing Dyme eat, was threatened by Aeleus, and found out the only person there she trusted was no longer a person. Just a shell of what he used to be; a nobody. The worst feeling about it was she knew that it was her that drove him to that point. "I heard you have met Marluxia. That is very wonderful." He circled around her.

"What do you want? I know it was you that made him into that ridiculous joke of a person." Lerena readied herself for a fight. "Calm yourself, I only came to tell you that it is time to get what your heart desires most. It's what you're here for." He crept up on her and pulled the kunai weapon from her pocket. "To your room. I'll be waiting." Ansem whispered in her ear. With that he faded away.

"Ale?" A hoarse whisper brushed past her lips.

In the pod room in her room, Ansem stood by the capsule Lerena was to sleep in. "Ahead lies something you need. But to claim it, you must lose something dear." He waited there, standing erect with his arms behind his back. "What will you do?" Ansem asked.

"Will this bring him to me?" The blonde woman distrustfully watched the white haired man. "It's the only way." He smiled his usual evil smile. Lerena looked at the pod. "Be patient Ale, I'll be there shortly." The flower shaped pod hissed as it opened. With every step she took, it opened more. She walked past the smiling Ansem and went into the pod. As it began to close Lerena began drifting. The last thing she heard was the sound of the evil man laughing maniacally.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hmm." Ienzo made sounds of curiosity that finally peaked Ansem's interest. "Do you really expect this to work?" He still wore his blindfold for some unknown reason. He turned back to Ansem. "Have you at least been keeping track on them?" He touched the glass capsule, which held the sleeping, human heartless Lerena. "Actually I have." He moved across the floor gracefully to the teleshpere behind Ienzo. He waved his hand over it, and something began to play in it.

On the teleshpere showed a young couple watching television. The young man had brown, spiky hair. His head was too wide for his face, but he had beautiful blue eyes. The kinds that make you want to stare at them forever. There was even a big, dumb, happy-go-lucky grin on his face.

Down in his lap watching the television was another. She had long, red hair and blue eyes as well. The expression on her face was not so goofy, but more along the lines of in love. She smiled as she looked up at him. He looked down and kissed her on the cheek. His hand rubbed her slightly elevated stomach.

"That girl seems to have put on some girth." Ienzo knows better than to say weight, because it's always a trap when you're talking about women. "Of course she did. She's an adult now. The reason behind the extra weight is because she's 4 months pregnant." Ienzo, behind the blindfold, looked surprised. "You know, you can take your blindfold. It's rather unnecessary at this point." Ansem walked back over to the machine he was fixing.

"In the darkness, I saw someone. He reminded me a great deal of Axel. Said he was looking for someone important to him." Ienzo stared blankly at Ansem. "I tell you all of this because I was wondering something. Are you going to bring him back?" He starts taking off the blindfold, but decides against it. "Why Zexion, are you scared? You should be; because I already did." Ansem put his hood up, gave off his evil smile and disappeared.

"…Zexion…"

Part 2

"Lerena" Ale jumped up. He looked around the empty white room. He wiped the sweat off of his face. "What a rush." His breathing was horribly labored.

"Welcome" A hooded man stood in the empty white room where Lerena had woke up.

"What's going on?" The naked redhead asked. "You came to me looking for a heart. While I couldn't find your heart, I gave you one to suffice." He smiles, exposing his pearly white teeth. "I guess I owe you then. Now how 'bout some clothes?" Ale began to shiver. It was rather cold in the room.

Later… (I know it's a lot if jumping, but it's necessary)

"Now that I have gathered the ten of you, I can finally tell you what's going on." Ansem stood in front of the group. "Six years ago, some things happened. As a result, most of you were destroyed. Now when I say you, I meant your original nobodies. They were all that were left of you after you lost your hearts. All of them, felled by two young teenagers by the names of Riku and Sora. At the beginning there were thirteen of us nobodies, and I was the leader. I know this is a bit much to understand, but I want to turn the rest of you back into nobodies. That way, we get revenge on those who did you wrong." He waited for anyone at all to respond.

"That's a lot to take in Ansem." Zexion spoke up. Ale raised his hand. "Yes?" Ansem pointed to the future pyro. "Yeah, you said thirteen. Why are there only eleven of us here?" Ansem nodded his head. He wanted to rain darkness and hellfire on them all, but for the moment, he needed them. "That's a very good question." Ansem pointed at him, deep inside wanting to reveal it was him who took his heart in the first place.

"Well, there are two members missing. You might know her. She's been pining for you since she arrived here. You know her as Lerena, am I correct?" Ale froze. Was his search over? Was Lerena really here?

The space where Marluxia's heart used to be ached. Like a phantom pain. He looked at Ale with burning rage and jealousy; well as much as a nobody could be angry and jealous. Ansem took notice of this. "Is this him? Is he really the one who abandoned her here, while gallivanting elsewhere?" The pink haired man shouted in his head. The weapon Ansem gave him when he arrived was right beside him. All Marluxia had to do was pick it up, and slice away. "He wouldn't be able to stop it." He said under his breath. Zexion then took notice. He inched away slowly by two feet. Ansem seriously considered telling the redhead what's been going on with Lerena.

"Lerena is here, but she is sleeping. In fact, she went to sleep so that you could wake up." Ale didn't hear him. He was stuck in the fact that he was getting her back. Marluxia grabbed his scythe. "When he turns his head away again, I'll take his head off, and claim it as a prize." Ansem continued on talking, but neither Zexion, Marluxia, nor Ale was paying attention.

"And our last member was the most revile member of us all. Roxas was a traitor. He killed each and every one of us. He even blackmailed the original Marluxia into helping him destroy us." Zexion gasped and then chuckled. Marluxia's head snapped back to Ansem. Axel's head turned away. "Damn, I missed my chance."

"Yes, you turned against the Organization but because you were blackmailed into it." Ansem lied to everyone's face. Nobody but Zexion knew the truth. "You even had gotten a hold of his heartless, to use against him. It didn't matter to him. Roxas slaughtered his heartless, and got his own heart back that way." Something deep within Ansem winced. "With that he destroyed everyone. Lerena, Marluxia, Vexen, Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, and Saix. None were spared. His friend Riku got rid of Lexeaus, and attempted to get Zexion. Axel was the most devastated by this because they became friends. But when you destroy what's left of someone just for your own personal needs, they aren't much of a friend are they?" Ansem pretended to be angry and Zexion watched the performance. He could sell tickets to see the acting he's putting on.

"And that leaves me. I brought them into an isolated world away from civilization, and they double teamed my nobody. Destroying him and scattering his remains across the world of nothing. This is why we need to become nobodies. Roxas and Riku need to be dealt with. Who's with me?" The whole lot of them roared with burning anger, or as close to anger as they could. "Zexion. Make the preparations. We're coming Roxas. And were going to get your somebody too. That little brat…"

"Sora, dinner's ready." Kairi called to the brunet from the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, I'm coming."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Wow, typing all of that hurt my hand. Just to let you know, this is the last chapter of "Dawn of Nobody." That is because the Ale/Lerena story isn't the main focus anymore. It's shifted to…something else. But the Ale/Lerena story arc will continue into the next story. "Wrath of the Nobodies." If you like this story, you'll like the next story. It continues this story. This one is called Dawn of Nobody because I just needed something to support the Ale/Lerena story, and I wanted to bring the Organization back from the edge of nothing. The next story will also explain what's going on with Ansem. BTW, He's the Seeker of Darkness.

So be prepared for uber powerful baddage, because "Wrath of the Nobodies" is a lot more action packed. Secrets, Lies revealed and pure treachery. Will ties be broken and friendships be found? We'll see. I haven't started on that part yet. So sit back and take a breather while I work on my next project.

This is actually my first completed fic, that isn't a one shot. I feel good about this.

If there are any questions, I guarantee they will be answered in WOTN. Just ask in the reviews. I'll get back to you on them. I promise. Until then, stay beautiful. "Twinkle Twinkle"

Q. Fuller


End file.
